Night Moves (One-shot)
by sojunari
Summary: In which Cas works a case with Sam and Dean, meets a lovely bartender, and gets the Night-Moves-of-Shame routine in the car the morning after. (Set in Season 11, Castiel/OC one-shot. SMUT!)


_A/N: I was re-watching 11x04 Baby this afternoon and wanted Cas to join the fun for Smut Appreciation Day, but I'm probably not going to make the deadline. The female OC has a name and is described in the story, but feel free to ignore it._

 _Warnings/Disclaimer: drinking, protected and unprotected sex (put a sock on it kids!), smut, have fun y'all! I do not own Supernatural or any characters from it, and all that good stuff._

"I think that's a job well done boys." Dean says, striking a match, as they salt and burn the body of the middle aged woman who'd been possesed by a meddlesome demon. Sam nods in agreement, turning away from the burning pyre they'd built out in the forest. Castiel stands a few feet away, silently watching the flames curling high, crackling against the darkening sunset.

It's nearly eight o'clock in the evening that autumn night, as they pull up outside a Nebraska city a few hours away from the bunker. It isn't far but the Winchesters are dead tired after their supposed _simple salt and burn_ turned out to be a rather powerful demon. The Impala slows into a parking spot of a motel on the main drag of some mid sized town and Team Free Will climb out of the vehicle. Dean trudges down the sidewalk toward the motel office to book a room, as Sam gathers up their belongings. Castiel stands a few feet from the car, observing the main street of the random Nebraska city.

The main street, _Broadway Avenue_ , stretches approximately two miles and has all the makings of an average main street. In the center there's a park with a fountain and on either side are a number of businesses. Various stores, fast-food joints, restaurants, and bars of all kinds, numerous gas stations, tire and vehicle repair shops, car dealers, car washes, different banks, churches, and motels. The motel they'd pulled into is called _Value Stay_ and is a step up from the roadside side dives the boys are used to. This though, is not for the sake of splurging on a nice hotel room after a bad day, but rather thanks to the two businesses located directly across the street. A bar Dean likes called _The Glasshouse,_ and a diner named _Grove Parlor_ that Sam is fond of, neither of which Castiel has ever been to before.

The eldest Winchester returns in a short few minutes, taking his things from Sam, and directing the three of them to their room for the night. Inside Dean suggests they head over to the _The Glasshouse_ to celebrate another case closed and Sam easily agrees. Castiel doesn't object, of course, but doesn't necessarily care either way. They get seats at the bar and order beers from one of the numerous bartenders on duty. The bar isn't a dump, like some they'd gone to, for that both Cas and Sam are grateful. Dean doesn't give it much thought, diving immediately into flirting with the curvy redhead sitting next to him.

As the latter turns on the charm, Sam and Castiel discuss _Game of Thrones_ , which the angel had recently begun watching on Netflix. Sam does his best to explain the bits Cas didn't quite comprehend, turning the conversation to other shows when he learns Castiel had only seen the first couple of seasons, not wanting to spoil the rest for his friend. After half an hour Dean has disappeared with the pretty ginger girl, Castiel is ranting about the inconsistency of lore in the show _Grimm_ he'd watched briefly, and Sam laughs heartily at the angel's enthusiasm, both of them long since having finished their beers. "-so I decided instead to watch _American Horror Story_. Though I must say, how the seasons are all related I haven't the slightest clue." Castiel says and Sam nods in agreement, clapping his friend on the shoulder as he stands. "I'm going to the restroom, be right back."

The angel nods in response, glancing around the bustling bar as he waits. There are many people present for a Thursday night, he observes, wondering what motivates humans to come to these loud, crowded locations so late at night when they all likely have to get up early for work the next morning. Castiel watches a group of twenty-some-year-olds playing pool together, observes a small crowd of people on the designated dance floor, moving to the upbeat music of some song playing over the speakers. _"Humans are so strange and fascinating"_ , he thinks, probably for the millionth time since meeting the Winchesters.

His thoughts are interrupted by a melodic voice, "Can I get you another?" Castiel turns his gaze from the couple he'd been looking at across the bar to face whoever was speaking to him. Standing across from him, on the other side of the bar, is a woman probably in her mid to late twenties, a bartender, he assumes. Castiel blinks, forgetting to reply as he looks her over. Though he can't tell her height because the bar is raised, she seems relatively petite, but curvy. She has long black hair that flows over her shoulders, ending in the middle of her back, and big, dark eyes that are lined with kohl colored makeup. The evenly tanned skin of her face and clavicle is speckled with little freckles and her lips are plush and pink. She's attractive, he observes. He tends to thinks all humans are beautiful in their own respects, but the woman in question is the manner of attractive that Sam and Dean tend to appreciate.

"Would you like another beer?" She tries, this time a little louder. There's a smile on her lips, but Castiel senses that his silent staring may have made her a bit uneasy. Snapping from his trance like state, he nods, "Yes, please. Although it tastes like molecules."

The pretty bartender grins, leaning over the bar a little, "Molecules, huh? I've never heard that one before. Beer doesn't do much for you?" He shakes his head, but gestures to his and Sam's empty beer mugs. "No, but my friends seem to enjoy it."

The woman nods, glancing down at the collection of liquor behind the bar. "Should I get you something a little stronger?" she asks, gesturing to the bottle of Jim Beam she'd picked up. Castiel merely nods in return, watching her place two shot glasses down in front of him on the bar, each of which she fills with the 80 proof bourbon. The bartender smiles, picking up the second shot as he takes the full glass in hand, knocking back the alcohol at the same time she does. Castiel swallows the shot easily, observing the way her pretty face screws up and her nose scrunches cutely. The shot is bitter, but to Castiel it takes mainly of atoms and compounds.

"Another?" She questions, seeming a bit intrigued by his complete lack of response to the entirely acrid drink. He shrugs and allows her to pour him another, knocking the second shot back just as easily as the first.

"Molecules?" She inquires with a grin, shaking her head and giggling when he nods in reply. "You sure are a curious guy,-" she looks to him, for his name, he assumes. "Castiel." She repeats his name carefully, as if she's genuinely interested.

"You seem interesting, Castiel." She tells him, "I'm Olivia." He shakes her outstretched hand, as Sam returns from the restroom. "Pleased to meet you, Olivia."

She chats with the two of them, introducing herself to Sam as well. They exchange the basic conversations that strangers do, ' _Never seen you guys around before'_ , _'We're just passing through'_ , things like that. Sam drinks a few shots himself while Olivia exchanges flirtatious glances with Castiel- though she's met mostly with confusion, which she finds all the more charming.

"Liv!" One of the patrons, clearly a regular, sitting at the other end of the bar, calls for her. "I'll be right back." She smiles and exchanges the Jim Beam in her hand for a bottle of Smirnoff. Sam turns to Castiel with a shit eating grin on his face, the latter all but oblivious to the teasing glint in the younger Winchester's eyes. "So Olivia seems friendly." He says to the angel, his grin growing by the second. Castiel nods, "Yes, she seems very nice."

Dean chooses that instance to return, looking sated and pleased, a grin on his face. "Who seems nice?" He questions. Sam's nose wrinkles, clearly judging Dean for _something_ , which neither of them mentions.

"Olivia, the bartender." the younger brother answers, "I think she's into Cas." Dean grins, looking over the bar at the woman in question. "You've got good taste, buddy."

The angel follows his friend's gaze, looking at Olivia who is talking to a couple of patrons. "I don't quite understand what you're insinuating. She cannot be _'into me'_ , as Sam said, that would require physical contact." Both brothers chuckle, Dean's hand clapping him on the shoulder. "He doesn't mean literally, man."

Castiel gives his signature head tilt and they sigh. "I meant she seems attracted to you, Cas." Sam clarifies. That seems to make more sense. "Oh," the angel breathes, glancing at her again as she makes her way back toward them. He surely hopes she is.

Olivia smiles at them, picking up another shot glass and nodding to Dean, "One for you too?" The Winchester in question nods, "Sure, I'll have a few!"

She gets a bit busy after that, bustling all about the bar. Castiel watches as she serves drinks to a table of women, wipes down a few booths, and collects numerous discarded glasses around the room. He meets her gaze, earning a smile from her, as she makes her way back up to the bar and toward the three of them. "You know my shift's over in a few minutes, if you're free." She tells Castiel, leaning over across the bar to speak closer to his ear.

He blinks, head tilting in the same confused fashion it often does as he attempts to decode her sentence. He isn't sure what her getting off of work has to do with his freedom. Olivia's confidence takes a blow at the genuine confusion on Castiel's face. She was so sure he was into her, with all his staring and what not. "I-if you wanted to join me for some coffee or... something..." She adds.

For a moment he just looks at her, blue eyes big and blinking with confusion. Olivia glances at Sam for help, missing the way Dean jams his elbow into the angel's side and whispers " _Well answer the damn girl!"_

Castiel yelps quietly, more in surprise than pain, "S-sure! That would be great!" She gives him a relieved smile."I'll meet you out front in a few then?" He nods in reply.

The Winchesters turn to him with proud smiles, Sam digging into his wallet and producing a few twenty dollars bills, Dean whipping a condom out of his coat pocket. Castiel accepts the money and the foil square with a concerned face, "I'm not sure about this." He admits. "No worries, Cas. You buy that girl anything she wants and make sure you _use protection_." Dean tells him. The angel nods and rises from his designated bar stool to wait for her outside.

"You think he's good?" Sam questions. Dean knocks back another shot, nodding, "The guy slept with a reaper who followed sex up with _torture and murder_. At worst they'll have coffee and she'll realize he's a huge nerd."

He and Olivia have coffee at the same _Grove Parlor_ Sam had mentioned, the twenty-hour diner directly next door to the bar. Castiel drinks his coffee black, but she drinks her's with two creamers and three packages of sugar. He watches her stir the drink with a bent silver spoon. "You like yours plain." She observes, smiling at him. She looks beautiful in the bright fluorescent lights of the restaurant, polar opposite of the bar's dim lighting, but even there she'd looked pretty.

"Yes, I've become quite fond of the taste of coffee. Humans have come so far in the development of it." His response makes Olivia laugh. He proceeds to list off facts about coffee, some she didn't even know."Did you know the word coffee comes from the Arabic for _'wine of the bean_ '? Though I don't know why they're called beans. They're actually fruit pits."

It's clear that he's very knowledgeable. Something about Castiel feels wise beyond his years, as she watches him speak his pretty blue eyes seem like they've seen so much. "Drinking two to three cups of coffee a day can increase sex drive in men." He states and Olivia perks up at that comment, smirking, "Oh really?"

Castiel seems to realize what he'd unintentionally implied, his cheeks pinkening. "Would you like to test that theory?" She jokes, but his eyes meet hers with a challenging glint. "Well, I'm surely not opposed."

The two of them end up making out in the hotel parking lot, Castiel's arms around her waist and Olivia's fingers buried in his hair. Standing out in the open with his hands creeping across her sides and his fingertips brushing under her shirt. He'd intended to take her to their hotel room, before remembering that two other people were more than likely asleep inside. Which is how they end up in the backseat of the Impala, Olivia on her back as Castiel shrugs out of his tan trench coat.

"You're very attractive." He tells her, as she dumps her jacket onto the floor and yanks off her grey top. She smiles in response, all flushed in her black bra, the button of her jeans undone and her lace and polka-dot panties peeking out from the open zipper. "You're not bad yourself." Olivia tells him, fingers loosening his tie until it comes off on it's own, joining their clothes underneath the seats.

Castiel removes his shirt, wishing he could just mojo off their clothes and then scolding himself mentally. He wants to sleep with the girl, not scare her off. He leans forward to connect his mouth with her clavicle when she removes her bra. It's covered in the attractive little freckles he'd been admiring all night. She groans, fingers tangling in his dark hair. "Jeans, jeans, jeans." she tells him and Castiel yanks them down her legs.

He unzips his own trousers, as Olivia kisses him, ridiculously hard in his boxers as he works them down his legs. His tongue is in her mouth and he tastes like bourbon and coffee and something else that's purely _him_ , but she isn't quite sure what it is. He kisses her throat then her clavicle again, then the center of her chest, completely ignoring her breasts as he trails down her stomach and hips. Then he takes her panties in his hands, tearing them down her legs, but not completely removing them.

Castiel sits back, hair mussed and a smirk on his lips, before he parts her legs. Olivia exhales, his fingers slithering against her inner thighs and his body weight shifting until his hot mouth is just inches from her core. His tongue is like sin and he's a damn lot better with his mouth than she'd assumed he'd be. She's groaning and squirming quick. He'd been so awkward and cute, but he was also a total Adonis, so she shouldn't have been surprised.

"Oh God." Olivia moans out, fingers carding through his hair as his tongue works her clit, fingers buried deep.

"You shouldn't blaspheme." the angel murmurs against her skin. His tone is flat and she can't be sure whether he's teasing or not but she's sure to the note the irony.

"Says the one with his face between my thighs. Fornication is a sin too, ya' know?" She chides and he angles his face to meet eyes with her, a crooked smirk on that sinful mouth.

"I'm too far gone for Heaven to take me back now," Castiel comments, marveling the paradox of it all, as he nips his way back up her torso until he's level with her again, cock teasing her slick folds. "Besides, _iniquity's one of the perks_."

From the pocket of his trousers, he plucks the condom Dean had given him earlier. She doesn't miss a beat, taking it from his hands and rolling it onto his hard cock, stroking him a few times. Castiel groans against her lips, pushing her onto her back and burying himself inside her.

He tugs her bottom lip between his teeth, hot mouth aside hers, all teeth and needy kisses. Olivia groans, clinging to his shoulders. "Hypocrite." She moans, head falling back against the seat and eyes screwing shut as he begins to set a steady pace. He releases her lip, hips driving against hers and Castiel groans, breath puffing against her clavicle. "You have no idea, _girl_."

Castiel's fucking is down right calculated, driving the breath right out of her with each direct thrust against her sweet spot. " _Fuck."_ She curses, her fingernails dig into the flesh of his shoulder blades, legs hooking around his hips that snap harsh against hers.

Olivia moans out helplessly as he covers a nipple with his mouth, assaulting it with his tongue, before delivering the same attention to the opposite breast. His hands have a bruising grip on her hips, but she couldn't care less, as he changes their position. He pushes her thighs down toward her chest and throws her legs over his shoulders, the angle allows his cock to bottom out inside her completely.

Her eyes practically roll back in her skull, gripping onto him for dear life as Castiel deliveries each thrust with dead accuracy against her g-spot, mouth leaving hickies on her neck and breasts. That tightness in her gut grows with each direct thrust and before she knows it, Olivia is clutching him with even greater desperation, thighs twitching uncontrollably, and spasming cunt milking an orgasm from Castiel as well.

The angel moans deliriously, leaning down against her in pure bliss. For a long moment she can only breathe and relax, her mind numb from the blinding orgasm, until he becomes too heavy to support and she groans, tugs at his shoulder. Castiel pulls out, removing the condom and disposing of it outside the window. He shifts, allowing her to lie more comfortably and still accommodate the both of them.

The weight of his ribs as he lies between her hips and the back seat of the Impala is a pleasant feeling. The boneless semi-cuddling is comfortable enough for her to doze of. Castiel in the meanwhile just watches her. All long hair matted to her tanned flesh, and freckles standing out in the shine of her sweaty skin.

His eyes flutter closed and he seems to nap. He isn't sure if it's for ten minutes or twenty-five, but when he comes to there's the sound of another car passing in the distance and the puff of her breath against his skin. Looking at her, with her tangled hair, long lashes, and soft flesh, gets him hard again

Castiel leans forward, mouth against her pulse point and fingers dipping between her thighs once more. Olivia groans sleepily, dark eyes fluttering open, as he works his fingers against her clit. "Oh shit." she whispers, voice riddled with sleep. He connects his mouth with hers and he slips his tongue between her lips.

She moans, legs falling open for his insistent fingers and head tilting back for his needy mouth. Castiel kisses her neck and shoulders, he's hard and needy, and his confidence is really turning her on, despite being half asleep. He leans back and returns her legs to his hips, easing inside her. "I want to look at you." He tells her, voice all gravel and seduction. Olivia can only moan in response.

Castiel lifts her into his lap, his hips scooting forward in a thrust that makes her cry out, sleep all but forgotten as he lies back against the seat. She places her hands on his chest, knees on either side of his hips and adjusts herself, his eyes flying closed and fingers digging into her hips. They'll be painted with bruises in the morning, she knows, but it's worth it with the way his mouth falls open and he moans when she repeats the motion.

He lets Olivia set a steady pace, fucking herself on his cock and he opens his eyes and watches her enjoy herself. She's all beautiful with her speckled beauty marks and the glint of sweat on her forehead, down her chest, and on her back. The pale orange light cast by the street lamps shines through the car windows and paints shadows across her body. Castiel groans as she changes angles a bit, watching her work herself on him. The eye contact is crazy intimate.

Olivia leans down, exhausted, and forces her hips to continue, pressing a kiss to him lips. "Your eyes are so pretty." She tells him, nose brushing against his throat. Castiel moans, one arm winding around to her shoulder and the other around her waist, as he holds her in place above him. He fucks up into her, relishing the groan she pants into his ear.

He returns to that cruel pace, hips harsh against her ass. "Oh fuck!" Olivia whines into his neck. The hand at the back of her neck sneaks down between their bodies and finds her clit, hips stuttering against his unrelenting pace. "Shit, Castiel!" She cries and she clings to him as her second orgasm rips through her.

Castiel isn't quite there yet, holding her limp body against him as he chases his own release. Olivia moans and whines, entirely overstimulated by the time he pulls out and yanks her into a sitting position. He intends to finish on her outer thigh, somewhere safe but not entirely rude, but she covers the head of his cock with her lips and let's him finish in her mouth.

They flop back, boneless, onto the seat. Olivia lying mostly on top of him and Castiel wraps an arm around her. "Holy fuck." she comments, exhausted, as she curls into the angel. "Yes, that was." he replies, with something similar to a chuckle. His arm slumps to the side, producing his trench coat from the floor and pulling it over them like a makeshift blanket.

Castiel watches her drift to sleep against his chest, his eyes own fighting to stay open, because _angels don't need sleep_ , but they flutter closed eventually, exhausted from the post orgasmic bliss. The next time they open three knocks sound against the car window and sunlight is streaming through. Castiel blinks, briefly wondering how long he slept.

At the window are both Sam and Dean Winchester. The younger merely glancing into the car while the elder brother straight up leers at them. Beside him Olivia grumbles, shielding her eyes from the sun and shifting into his side. "Morning!" Dean calls from outside the car and Castiel shoots him a glare. "Later, Dean." he replies.

Olivia sits up not minding either of their full nudity or the fact that his two male friends are standing directly beside the car. Thankfully Sam and Dean have the common courtesy to give them their space as they get dressed, but she doesn't seem to mind either way as she and Castiel sort out their clothes and begin to re-dress.

Once they're both fully clothed they each step out of their respectful sides of the car and he makes his way over to Olivia, not entirely sure of what to do or say. The last time he had a quote unquote _one-night stand_ the girl killed him. At the very least he's doing much better this time around.

She's searching around in her coat pockets for something when Castiel comes to stand in front of her, so for a second she says nothing and that makes him feel terribly uncomfortable, so he clears his throat. Olivia smiles up at him, having found the sharpie she'd been looking for and produces it from her pocket. Taking Castiel's hand from where it hangs at his side, she scribbles down a ten digit cell phone number on his skin. "Shoot me a text the next time you're passing through." She grins up at him, capping the marker and pocketing it again, before leaning up on her toes to connect her lips with his.

In the distance he can hear Dean's cat calls and Sam's laughter, as her tongue slides against his in a less than appropriate farewell kiss. After a long moment they pull back and Olivia smiles, shooting a wink to the boys as she crosses the street towards the bar and hops into her own car. Sam and Dean join him, all three of them ducking into the Impala as Dean continues to tease him.

As they prepare to leave, Dean is digging around excitedly in his tape collection, popping in a select one. As the first notes play over the stereo, he turns to Castiel in the back seat, a wicked grin cracking over his freckled face.

Sam busts out laughing, "You can't _Night Moves_ him, Dean." The latter just shakes his head, finger to his pursed lips, "Shh, Sammy. I've gotta, man. S'tradition." Sam only laughs harder as Castiel's trademark head tilt makes it's appearance. "He _doesn't get the reference_ , Dean." he announces, deepening his voice and mimicking Castiel's famous line.

As they make their way down the interstate, the angel watches the endless fields of corn pass, paying close attention to the lyrics.

 _She was a black-haired beauty with big dark eyes,_

 _and points all her own sitting way up high. Way up firm and high._

 _Out past the cornfields where the woods got heavy._

 _Out in the back seat of my '60 Chevy._

 _Workin' on mysteries without any clues. Workin' on our night moves._

He likes this song, Castiel decides.


End file.
